Pale Blue Eyes
by Insanity's Fire
Summary: He kissed my corpse and my spirit shuddered." Rated M for character death.


I woke up in darkness. Last I knew I'd been writing an essay for my 18th Century Literature class in my dorm. I wasn't quite sure what to think. Was this the last test before I was finally accepted into that fraternity? If so, I thought it might be going a bit far. What I guessed to be a metal collar was wrapped around my throat. Handcuffs were on my wrists, and I thought they might be chained to the ceiling, as were the metal loops around my ankles. I was frightened, but not at the apex of fear. That would come later.

I heard footsteps echoing, coming closer. My pulse sped up; I started to become scared for my life. I started writhing around in my chains, barely noticing the tears pouring down my cheeks. My face must've been blotchy from all that crying.

"Let me go, you wanker!!" I screamed. I heard a chuckle, and felt a hand brush up against my face endearingly. It was sick. "What the hell?" I screamed, my voice breaking, my throat hurting, my stomach lurching. I tried to break loose.

"My dear plaything, calm yourself." It was a male voice, and … I recognized it from somewhere. I wasn't quite sure. His hands captured my face and brought his lips to mine. Suddenly, tons of memories came flooding back into my mind.

"_Hey, Tone."_

"_Hey, Max."_

I couldn't breathe. This man who had kidnapped me, who had tied me up, who had made me sob like a baby… Was… "Maxxie?" I said, gently, hiccupping.

"Now you've got it…" He said, seeming satisfied. I didn't have the words to ask what was going on, all the questions that probably should've been going through my mind were gone. I could only hang there, and gape at him. "Don't act surprised, my sweet."

"Max, why am I chained up?" I asked, my voice wavering, I almost didn't want to know why. The blonde smiled, and whispered breathily in my ear,

"I like it that way." I jerked in my chains and tried again to escape. It was useless, I knew, but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Let me go, Max!"

"No." It was said with such serenity, he seemed so at-ease. He kissed me again, but this time I struggled. I wanted to go home.

"This isn't a game!" I screamed, wondering what could make Maxxie do this to me. Trying to find something to say to make him stop. I didn't know how precisely I'd hit the nail on the head.

"YES IT IS!" He yelled. I stopped, stopped moving, stopped struggling, stopped breathing. The footsteps receded, and I thought he'd gone, but before I knew it, a switch was flicked and incredibly bright light lit up the room. I couldn't see.

"Maxxie?" I asked, blinking, trying to see him and what he had in mind. But my eyes adjusted too late. He was coming at me with a knife and I could do nothing. Now I was at the apex of my fear. He slashed my cheek and I cried.

**Sometimes I feel so happy,**

**Sometimes I feel so sad.**

**Sometimes I feel so happy,**

**But mostly you just make me mad.**

**Baby, you just make me mad.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

"It's a game," he muttered to himself, walking to my side and pulling up my shirt, letting the knife trail down my mid-back. I began to tremble, and as I felt the second cut I could tell he was trembling too. I was wailing, but I didn't know it. My ears were mute except for him. He came up to my face and giggled like the old Maxxie. "It's a game!" He laughed loudly, scaring the shit out of me. "And I'm winning! It's a game, Tone, and I'm a winner!" I took this time to observe what had become of my friend. His face had lost its sun-kissed look, and had become a sickly white. His eyes were sunken in and his hair was dull and shaggy. Then, something hit me.

**Thought of you as my mountain top,**

**Thought of you as my peak.**

**Thought of you as everything,**

**I've had but couldn't keep.**

**I've had but couldn't keep.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

"Where's James, Maxxie?" His eyes widened and the knife went to my throat and I instantly regretting asking the question. He pressed it to my flesh and I bled a little. My eyes locked with his and to my utter horror I found sadistic pleasure sitting in his pale blue orbs.

**If I could make the world as pure and strange as what I see,**

**I'd put you in the mirror,**

**I put in front of me.**

**I put in front of me.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

"He's in the fucking honeymoon sweet. And don't you ever say that name." His voice was low and his eyes became serious. He dropped the knife and giggled girlishly. His eyes filled with mirth and he said, "Now let's see if we can get you down from there, yeah?" He left and I sobbed. I screamed. I cried. I prayed. I cursed. I struggled. He came back with a chainsaw. I closed my eyes as he did the work that was needed. I fell to the floor and he got on top of me. He kissed me but this time I tried to push him off. I was shaking uncontrollably, and all my strength seemed to have left me. My hands did nothing but lightly push on his chest. I could've told you that _this_ was the apex of my fear, but I don't think it was. I think this was the apex of the loss of my insanity. Fear was just a granted. It went without saying.

He flipped me over and pain coursed through my body as he stripped me down and murdered my emotional core. He was cussing me out and screaming at the top of his lungs the entire time. I was lying there, motionless.

**Skip a life completely.**

**Stuff it in a cup.**

**She said, Money is like us in time,**

**It lies, but can't stand up.**

**Down for you is up.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

"Make me yours, dammit!" I did all I could, but it was to no avail. I was punished for my efforts. The chainsaw dug into my flesh and tore it apart. The metal slashed left and right and everywhere and somehow I was still alive. My eyes locked with Maxxie's and I knew that this was it. He took the chainsaw and cut through my throat. He then knelt down and laid his head on my corpse. He stroked my bloody chest lovingly.

**It was good what we did yesterday.**

**And I'd do it once again.**

**The fact that you are married,**

**Only proves, you're my best friend.**

**But it's truly, truly a sin.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes.**

**Linger on, your pale blue eyes. **

"Life is a game, and true love is a trophy. Oh Tony." He kissed my corpse and my spirit shuddered. "I've won."

Now I lay here in this hot desert sand and think of my pale-blue-eyed demon. Even though I just got here, and the blue-black flies have only begun to cover me, I know I will be here, thinking about this, for eternity.


End file.
